1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lighting displays or message boards for indoor or outdoor use, and, more particularly, relates to an electronic indoor or outdoor alpha-numeric sign display system which is easily and readily maintained by the provision of quick and easy access to the internally located components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sign display systems were not always designed from the standpoint of easily and readily accomplished maintenance and, at best, ready access was often considered late in the execution of the design. Access often was provided either from the rear side or the front side of the sign display system and then required that a generous number of fasteners, such as screws, nuts, bolts, clips or the like be laboriously removed for separation of layered components and to disassemble the sign display system for access to the other internal components such as illuminating devices such as incandescent lights or LED's, circuit boards, power supplies or other such devices.
Clearly what is needed is a sign display system which incorporates quick and ready accessibility to the layered or other component members for the purpose of quick changeout or other maintenance such as is offered by the present invention, as now described. Front and rear access displays are the same with respect to manufactured assemblies, thereby reducing number of parts, and ordering confusion errors when servicing.